The Elements: Fire
by chosenone9
Summary: Sequel to And It Rained: BS, WT, WK, XA, AU s8 after an AU s7 finale. Full summary inside!
1. Echo

The Elements Series Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think, are the big bad for s7, and all new chracters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please! Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc 

***

The Elements – Fire:/Part 1 

It was nearly an hour later when Buffy and Spike got back to the Summers' residence. They had just stood, holding each other in the rain, as if the world was going to end there and then. But eventually, they mustered up enough strength to get onto Spike's motorcycle and ride back home.

Spike himself was still in a slight state of shock. This was the last thing he had expected; after all this time he had almost stopped dreaming of the day when Buffy told him she loved him. But she had, and she meant it. He could tell. It was in her eyes.

"Buffy, luv, you need to change. You're soaked through. You'll get ill," he brushed a stand of hair away from her face.

"No, I won't," Buffy kissed him lightly on the lips. "But I will end up looking like a prune, and I doubt you'd still want a prune-Buffy even half as much, so," another kiss "I will" and another " be back…" She bounced up the stairs and went to her room to get a fresh change of clothes. 

"You know I'd still love you if you were a prune," Spike called after her, and then murmured, "Even if you are a slightly insane prune…" Damn he adored that woman.

Buffy sighed in happiness. She was beyond ecstatic that she had finally figured out what that tug at her heart that happened every time he looked at her was. It was love. She hadn't though about how her friends would react to this…her and Spike together again. But part of her didn't care. This was what she wanted, so they would have to accept it.

And she stopped dead in her bouncy tracks. Her friends.

Buffy was brought back down to earth from her Spike-cloud with a horrible thud. In all this…she had got so caught up…she had almost forgotten…but now it all came rushing back to her…

As the memories hit her, the slayer collapsed in a sobbing heap, clutching at the halter neck she had just taken from her drawer.

She remembered the harsh truth of what had happened, and cried for all she was worth, as Spike heard her from the living room and darted upstairs.

"Buffy, luv," Spike rushed to her side and gathered her up into his arms, worry etched on his face. "What's wrong?"

Buffy simply held onto him, not able to form coherent words for all the tears.

And only then did Spike realize that except for them…

…The house was empty.

****

AN: Ooh! Dum dum DUUUM! Guess how you can make the next chapter hurry up? Yes that's right, reeevviiieewww. (otherwise the house will stay empty for the rest of the fic :D hehe. )h


	2. Remembering

The Elements Series Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think, are the big bad for s7, and all new chracters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please! Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc 

****

A single light glowed from the living room of Xander Harris' flat, but no one was to be seen. Suddenly, a small sound came from the corner of the room. Slowly, getting louder, a slight muttering was just about audible. 

Xander was crouching next to the sofa, rocking gently back and forth, clutching at his shirt. He shut his eyes, and mumbled softly to himself. A tear seeped out of the corner of his eye, and he shuddered. 

"Alone…alone…let it happen…" he rocked backwards and forwards… "My fault…all mine…I let her die…"

And then the glorified brick layer let out a blood-curdling cry and slammed his fist into the wall. Shaking, he hung his head, hating this life. Hating himself.

***

It was ending. The world was ending. The First Evil had succeeded in opening the hellmouth and time had run out.

_Buffy stood, with tears streaming down her face. They had lost._

_But her friends continued fighting. She didn't know if they hadn't noticed that it was all over, or they just chose to ignore, pretend that there was still a chance that they might make it out of this alive. Buffy laughed, in spite of herself. They weren't going to make it out alive. Not this time. She shuddered, wiped away the tears from her eyes and prepared herself for the end. She could just about make out Xander and Vi battling against a demon that had crawled out of the large gaping hole under Principal Wood's office, but aside from them, there was too much smoke, too many demons to search for the others. She was worried. Screw that, she was terrified. But maybe, maybe they still had a chance._

_So she ran towards the mouth of hell, and beat the demons down. She didn't know what use it could do, but if there was a way to close the hellmouth, they needed time. Buffy remembered what Halfrek had said, as she ducked a punch, and swung her axe round to decapitate a demon._

_Time was all they had. Time, and each other._

_But as she battled for her own life and the lives of her friends, Buffy wasn't even sure that they had that._

***

Tears streamed down Buffy's face as she remembered the night just passed, hating what had happened. She wished…she just wished that everyone had made it through. She had known that people were going to die in the final battle…but nothing had prepared her for what had happened. She had survived. That's what she wasn't expecting. She hadn't counted on living long enough to deal with the consequences, to deal with the pain. Buffy leaned into Spike's embrace and breathed deeply. But the slayer still lived. _Damn..._ She cursed herself for her slip-up, and bit her lip. How could she be so...thoughtless? The slayer wasn't still living. Far from it.

Faith was dead.

*****

AN: Want to know what happens next? Then hit the review button! :)


	3. Tears

The Elements Series Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think, are the big bad for s7, and all new chracters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please! Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc 

***

After she pulled her tear-stained top over her head, Spike helped Buffy stand up, and supported her as they made their way downstairs.

"Luv, I don't understand. What happened last night?" he helped her with her tan leather coat and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know that…I mean…Faith…" He paused seeing the pained expression on Buffy's face. "But it was more than that. More than just her. After I left…others were hurt..." Spike tilted Buffy's head so she would make eye contact with him. Her eyes were bloodshot with all the crying. "Weren't they?" God, he bloody hated seeing her this upset. He needed to know if he could help her...

Buffy picked up some papers from the table in the living room and mumbled softly, "We have to go to the hospital."

Spike frowned, but opened the door for her and followed her to his motorbike. She wasn't ready to tell him all about what had happened just yet, she needed space. People had died last night that much was bloody obvious. Just who and how many was a different matter. 

Spike got onto the motorcycle in front of Buffy, and she held onto his coat tightly as they set off into the night towards Sunnydale General Hospital. 

***

In the waiting area, Dawn shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The hospital was buzzing, doctors and nurses rushing about everywhere. There had been a lot of casualties last night. 

But she was really worried about Buffy. Her sister had left the hospital over two and a half hours ago, and her cell phone was switched off. Dawn knew she probably was okay, she maybe ran into a demon or had trouble finding the papers. But she was still worried. 

She glanced at her watch. 3:30am. Dawn sighed. She was exhausted.

She looked to her left at the person sitting next to her. It was Andrew, and past him was Amanda. Neither of them were talking, all three had been waiting in silence for 3 hours. They couldn't put words to what they were all feeling right now. 

Andrew was pretty badly beaten, but overall he had come out of the battle unhurt. Amanda…she didn't seem to be hurt at all. She had turned out to be one of the strongest potentials, and she had fought a good fight last night. Dawn herself hadn't broken any bones, but had a slight twinge in her foot she might get looked at. But not right now, the doctors were dealing with more important things.

"Hey" 

Dawn jumped at the voice right next to her ear, and spun around. Andrew and Amanda turned around as well, and their faces lit up at the sight of the owner of the voice. 

"Buffy!" She got to her feet, embraced her sister and over her shoulder saw Spike, looking slightly confused about the whole situation. She turned back to her sister. "I thought…" her voice caught. "You left nearly 3 hours ago…"

"I know, I know," Buffy brushed Dawn's long brown hair away from her face and behind her ear. "I'm sorry. But I'm here now. I got the papers we needed, I'll just go and give them to the doctor. Wait here." Buffy walked towards a doctor in the corridor, who recognized her and went to meet her.

Dawn turned to Spike. "Where have you been? After…after Faith…" she couldn't say it. "I didn't see you."

"I was…" he paused. "I nearly made a bloody huge mistake, bit, but I'm back now."

Dawn nodded, and looked at her feet. "You don't know do you? Where everyone is?"

"I'm not sure if I do want to know, nibblet." He sat down on a worn leather seat, and Dawn sat beside him. Spike held his head in his hands and sighed. "If I'd had stayed long enough…maybe I could have helped…"

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. They were hurt in the battle, not afterwards."

Spike leaned back and looked at her. "Who, nibblet? Who's hurt?"

Dawn didn't get a chance to reply, as Buffy returned from speaking with the doctor. She sat on the other side of Spike, and sighed deeply.

"They don't have any news yet. But we can go and see Willow. The doctor said a brunette had already gone in to talk to her, which I'm assuming was Kennedy."

Dawn nodded to confirm this. "I thought it would be better to wait for you before I went in, so Kennedy could have some time alone with Willow."

Spike frowned. "Red's hurt? Why didn't you tell me?" He turned to Buffy. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Buffy shook her head sadly. "No, Spike. She's not okay."

A tear rolled down her cheek.  

**************************

Kennedy grasped Willow's lifeless hand and listened in pain to the slow beeping of her life support machine. She shut her eyes, not wanting to face that her girlfriend really was unconscious, lying almost dead on a hospital bed. It was unreal.

All this craziness. Being a potential, saving the world. But, this time last year she was just a regular girl. Well, except for the huge house with several wings. She sighed. Willow was shocked when she heard she used to live in a house with wings. But Kennedy hadn't yet found out where Willow had lived, what her childhood was like, what flavor milkshake was her favorite. So much she didn't know. _And if…_the potential slayer paused, _if she doesn't wake up…I may never get the chance to find out…_There was so much unsaid, things they hadn't discussed, and things they hadn't done. She wanted to live her live to the full with Willow…she had just found her and now…now she was gone. 

She leaned forward in her chair and put her head in her hands. There was so much pain going round at the moment, and she definitely had her fair share. Kennedy couldn't imagine what she'd feel if she was told…if she was told that Willow would never wake up…

The door creaking open interrupted her thoughts, and she turned around to be greeted by nearly everyone who survived. Each smiling sadly at her in turn were Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Andrew and Amanda. They walked over to her and surrounded Willow's bed, Buffy and Dawn both sitting on two black leather chairs next to Willow's bedside table.

"How are you doing?" Buffy looked at Kennedy's tear-streaked face and regretted the question.

"Not good…" Kennedy sighed and shifted in her chair. "Not good."

"And your leg?" Dawn asked, brushing her hair away from her face. "Did you get that looked at?"

Kennedy nodded. "While they were…while the doctors were looking at her…another doctor bandaged it up. He said I should stay here for a few hours, don't put any weight on it. They think I might have broken it, so I have to go back later and they'll put it in plaster." She wiped a tear away from her cheek, and scraped her hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a black hair tie. 

Buffy frowned, turned her head and stared down at her best friend's expressionless face. Spike placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What did the doctors say?" she asked Kennedy softly, as she felt tears welling up in her own eyes. She was tired of crying. There was too much pain. "About Will?"

Kennedy inhaled deeply. "They have no idea if…when she'll wake up." She looked down at her fingernails and began to nervously pick the scarlet red nail varnish off them. "The doctors can't tell us much about her condition yet, but the blow to her head was really bad. Possibly brain damage, but hopefully…" She leant against the chair arm and rested her head on her left hand. Her eyes began to water, and a tear fell to the ground. "Hopefully it's not that serious. She might…she will wake up." She said, determined. "Willow will wake up and she'll be fine."

The room fell quiet. Then suddenly, Kennedy collapsed, sobbing and crying for her lover. She shook with pain and devastation, as Buffy slid her chair backwards and rushed to her side, taking her in her arms. "Kennedy…ssh…she'll be okay…" She glanced at her friend lying motionless in the bed and joined Kennedy, crying. She let the tears fall, and repeated that it would be okay, if not just to comfort Kennedy, but to convince herself that her best friend would survive.

*******

AN: You know the drill…review etc. Cuz if you don't, who knows what might happen? Maybe Willow won't survive, maybe everyone will get Jello poisoning and maybe, just maybe, Dawn will tell everyone to get out, get out, get OUT. Now, I wouldn't put you through that torture now would I? So review, my pretties.


	4. Sacrifice

The Elements Series

Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think, are the big bad for s7, and all new chracters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please!

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc

***

The six of them, except for Kennedy, eventually returned to the waiting room. They were preparing themselves for another extended wait, as they thought there were still two more people in casualty. Only now there was one. The other was walking over to them.

Amanda grinned, and jumped up to embrace Vi, who had her arm in a sling and a bandage around her head.

Buffy smiled, glad to see one more person on their feet, and Dawn got up to greet Vi, as Andrew waved a welcome from the seating area.

Amanda pulled away from Vi's hug, "How are you?"

Vi walked over to the seats and sat down, being careful not to bang her arm. "Been better. A lot better. But I'm okay." She looked around towards Buffy, noting that Spike was perched on the arm of her chair. Vi frowned. There was something different about the two of them…She glanced at Dawn and realized that she had just noticed it as well. But all the same, she ignored her suspicions and turned around to discuss the situation with Amanda.

Spike, when he thought no one was watching, had slid his arm around Buffy's waist to let her know he was there if she needed him. After noting Vi had survived he had figured out that that left a small amount of people left. Anya, Giles, Xander, Rhona and Molly. He had seen the others…the other potentials…he had seen them fall during battle. And he could imagine that Buffy was blaming herself at that moment. But it wasn't her fault. 

And, most of all, she was hating herself for what had happened to Faith…

He bit his lip and put his hands in the pockets of his coat. If…if the rest of them hadn't survived…

Bugger.

He couldn't begin to understand what Buffy must have been going through. Or Kennedy. Okay, so he could understand slightly what Kennedy was going through. He had lost someone he loved once. And it nearly killed him. Spike glanced at Buffy, so grateful to have her back in the world. He could only hope Red's girlfriend wouldn't have to feel that pain.

***

Andrew leaned forward in his chair to try and talk to the girls.

"Hey…er…how are you guys…um…holding up?" He gave them what he considered his 'winning smile'. Luckily for his pride, he didn't notice Vi shaking with silent laughter at his award-winning grin. 

"As okay as we can be," Dawn gave him a warm smile. Ooh. Andrew's heart skipped a beat. Dawn was a cute girl. Reminded him of Princess Leia. _Mmm…gold bikini. _

What do I do now? Ahh…er…I remember this! Chapter 7 of the handbook…cute girl smiles at you…so you reply…

"Wanna play a word game?"

_Aha! She'll be falling for me in no time! Smooth Andrew my man, very smooth…_

***

Buffy smiled to herself as she watched Andrew direct all of his attention onto her younger sister. Which was kinda unusual for her. But honestly, she didn't have the energy to play 'big sis' and defend Dawn from all things male at that moment in time. Dawn was her own person now, could make her own decisions. _Even if they are kinda…weird,_ thought Buffy, as she glanced at the ex-evil-nerd and shook her head in amusement. 

"Buffy…"

She turned around as she heard Spike murmur her name softly in her ear, even though she had sensed him even before he spoke. She slid her hand into his, not caring if anyone noticed. "Yeah?" Buffy smiled slightly at him. It felt strange to smile, after all this crying. And if she thought about it, even stranger that he was the one to make her smile. Every time, he makes the pain that little bit better. Her smile widened.

"The doctor you were talking to before…he's coming over here…"

Buffy's smile instantly vanished and she stood up abruptly.

Spike gave her hand a gentle squeeze and an encouraging smile, and took his hand away and sat back down, to give her some room.

The doctor approached the slayer. "You can see him now."

Buffy nodded faintly.

Giles. 

*******

Giles looked up, wincing at the pain in his neck, as the door to his room in the hospital creaked open. In walked Buffy, who ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. Giles' eyes widened in slight surprise, but returned the hug.  
"Oh thank God you're okay," he whispered.  
"Back at ya," Buffy quipped, but inside she was beyond relieved that he had survived. She released him from her grasp, smiled at him and sat at his side, as Dawn cautiously wandered into the room, followed by Spike, Amanda, Vi and Andrew.   
Dawn, who was practically shaking, rushed to Giles' side and gave him a quick hug before sitting on the end of his bed.  
  
Giles looked quickly at everyone assembled in the room.  
  
There was Spike, standing on the right side of his bed just behind Buffy, who nodded at him when their eyes met; Amanda and Vi perched on the end of his bed next to Dawn, looking slightly frightened at everything that had happened, and no doubt they were unnerved at his current state; and Andrew, hovering at the door, not really sure of his place in the group.   
  
Giles frowned. This wasn't everyone.  
But then again, he wasn't expected anyone. He wasn't expecting anything. He had no idea why they were still alive or how the First had been stopped.  
But still.  
This wasn't everyone.  
  
"Buffy…" Giles started. "Where are…?" He gestured with his hands, but he was unable to finish the sentence. He was expecting the worst.  
Buffy glanced at Spike, then at Giles and inhaled deeply.  
"There's a lot to go through," she said, looking pointedly at the others, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
Catching her hint, Dawn, Spike and the other four stood up hurriedly and shuffled out the door.  
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, Buffy looked back at her watcher and burst into tears.  
Shocked, Giles reached forward to embrace his slayer.  
"Buffy," he murmured. "What happened?"  
Tears streaming down her face, Buffy pulled away and looked him straight in the eye.  
"I couldn't do it. I didn't understand." She wiped a tear away from her face. "But she did. I lost it as soon as the hellmouth opened, but Faith kept her ground."  
"Faith?"  
Buffy nodded. "It was her, Giles. She saved us."  
"Where is she? How…?" He left the question unfinished.  
  
Buffy looked down, and took a deep breath.   
She was ready to finally admit to herself what had happened.  
And so she began to tell Faith's tale.  
How Faith had sacrificed herself to save the world.

******

_Buffy slammed a demon into the wall of the school, which shook the entire building. It was going to fall down any second now, and they needed to get out of there.  
  
She whipped her head around to try and find everyone and was horrified to find Molly's body lying across a broken table, bloody and beaten. Inwardly, she cursed herself. She had let another one die. So many potentials had been killed in the battle and she blamed herself for the deaths.  
  
But the slayer had to move on.  
  
She ran even closer to the hellmouth, staking a vampire as she ran.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled. Spike responded to her warning and spun around, slicing a demon, just about to attack him, with an axe.  
Buffy carried on fighting, and lost sight of Spike, as he ran back into the battle.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith ran up to her. "We can't keep fighting. We have to shut the hellmouth!"  
"How?" Buffy tried to make herself heard over the shouting and screaming.  
Faith frowned. "You're the smart one, B."  
Buffy staked another vampire. "Work in progress." And she continued fighting.  
  
***  
  
Buffy fought alongside Faith for what seemed like hours. The amount of demons leaving the hellmouth wasn't slowing down, and the fight wasn't getting any easier.  
"Faith…" Buffy's voice dropped. "I can't…I can't do it."  
"Yes you can" Faith screamed at her as she kicked away another demon.  
And suddenly Buffy saw Faith lurch backwards and fall to the ground.  
"Faith!"  
  
She ran to the fallen slayer.  
But before she could reach her, Faith was back on her feet and ran towards Buffy.  
Buffy slowed down. "Faith, what…" And she was silenced by Faith punching her in the face. Buffy fell to the ground, shocked that she had just hit her. Slowly, she looked back at Faith.  
  
"Guess what?" Faith grinned smugly at Buffy, grabbed her by the hair and whispered throatily in her ear. "I can possess people."  
Buffy eyes widened and swung her legs around to kick Faith down. Only she wasn't Faith anymore. She was the First.  
"Get out of her!" Buffy shouted and kicked at Faith again.  
The First punched Buffy, and sent her flying. "I don't think so…B." It made Faith's face smirk.  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled. "Fight it! You're stronger than it is!"  
  
"Not gonna do any good little girl…" but then 'Faith' reeled back in pain. "Get out of me, you *******!" Faith yelled at the creature inside of her.  
  
"Faith, hold on!" Buffy crawled towards her, her nose bleeding. "Fight it!"  
  
Faith's body twisted in pain again. "You can't fight me! You can never hope to beat me! I am the original evil! Dimensions bow down before me! I am beyond this world!"  
  
Buffy jumped up and kicked the First in Faith's face, so hard it sent her crashing into the wall. "So get the hell out of it," She muttered.  
  
'Faith' screwed up her face and screamed. "That's right you moron," Faith fought against the force inside of her. "I'm not letting you destroy this world, however beyond it you may be." She forced her body to move towards the door of Principal Wood's office. "You're goin' down."  
  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled for the hundredth time that night, ignoring the blood running down her face and over her clothes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting this thing back where it belongs," Faith screamed in agony as the First tried to take over her body again, but fought it with all she had left.   
  
Buffy's heart began to race as she realized what Faith was doing. "Faith! Don't do it!"  
  
"B," Faith dragged herself to the edge of the hellmouth. "I have to." She turned around to face Buffy, and for the first time, Buffy saw tears streaming down the rouge slayer's face.   
"B…Buffy." Faith's voice caught in her throat. "Have a good life, you hear me? Don't let all this be for nothing."   
Faith suddenly dropped to the ground, clutching her head and yelled at the thing inside her. "Back off! You're not gonna win this!"   
She swung her head back round to Buffy again, gasping for breath. "Never give up hope." Faith let the tears fall to the ground and shook with fear. "Don't blame yourself for anything."  
She looked Buffy straight in the eye. "I'm five by five, B." She nodded at her, smiled sadly and held Buffy's terrified gaze as she threw her pained and battered body into the mouth of hell.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy screamed, and ran towards the hellmouth, attempting to grab her hand before she fell, but just missed her by a fraction of an inch. "Faith!"  
She watched in horror as Faith fell into the fiery pits of the hellmouth itself and disappeared from sight.  
  
Then all went quiet.  
  
Buffy froze. And then, slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek. And then she lost it.  
  
Her knees buckled, and Buffy's whole body shook with devastation and cried at the loss of the only other person in the world who knew…who knew what it felt like to be this trapped. To be a slayer. "Faith…" she whispered, as tears ran down her face. "Oh god…" Tears dropped to the ground, as did blood from her nose and a cut above her eye.   
  
Then the ground began to shake. She whipped her tear-stained face up and she saw the building begin to fall around her. She couldn't see her friends anywhere, so all she could do was run. Somehow, she managed to get to her feet. Faith wouldn't have wanted both slayers killed that night.  
  
She ran for all she was worth, through the corridors of the school as the walls crashed down around her.  
  
She kicked the door opened and leaped outside of the school and hit the ground as Sunnydale High tumbled to the ground with a deafening crash.   
  
The hellmouth was shut._

  
Buffy looked up to see her friends in front of her, slowly getting to their feet. Dawn was attending to a disturbed Xander, who was shaking violently. Buffy stared in horror at him, and couldn't imagine what had happened. Then she realized that Anya was missing. Buffy shook her head. She couldn't process it. She told herself Anya would be alive, because she had to be. No one else could have died. It wasn't possible in her mind. All the same, Anya wasn't there with them. She hadn't seen her all night, in fact. But Buffy didn't want to believe the worst. Not yet.  
Turning her head from Xander, she saw Kennedy hobble towards a fallen Willow and begin to cry. Panicked, Buffy rushed to Will's side and checked her pulse, scared for her best friend's life. She let out a sigh of relief. The witch was only unconscious.  
Scanning everyone else, she mentally checked off Andrew, Amanda and Vi from her 'alive' list, but with sorrow saw that Rhona was missing.  
Then her gaze fell on Giles. He was lying on the ground, mot moving. She crawled over to him and checked his pulse as well. Oh thank the heavens. He was still breathing too. But he had lost a lot of blood. They needed to get him to a hospital, and fast.  
In all her panic about her watcher, Buffy hadn't even noticed Spike's absence. In the back of her mind somewhere, she believed he was alive and didn't need to question it. She would know if he was dead. So it didn't cross her mind to check, and called Dawn to help her with Giles.  
  
As the survived group of warriors limped towards the hospital, Buffy's mind wandered back to Faith.  
She had been so brave. And Buffy wasn't going to let her down. She was going to live her life to the full. But she couldn't do that without her friends. They had to get through this.  
  
As she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth and winced at the pain in her arm, Buffy was sure they would.  
  
For Faith.

*******

AN : *hands out Kleenex* Reviiieeeww...for Faith. :P hehe.


	5. Kitchen knifes & eggs

The Elements Series Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think, are the big bad for s7, and all new chracters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please! Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc 

***

Giles held back the tears and embraced his slayer again.

Buffy was right, Faith had been so brave.

But Buffy was blaming herself; he could see it in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking…if she had reached just an inch further…she would've caught Faith. And the First. Which meant, when it came down to it, everything had happened the way it was supposed to. The hellmouth sealed for now, with the First trapped inside. Of course, the First wasn't killed, just prevented from wreaking quite as much havoc. There was no doubt in the watcher's mind that one day, the First Evil would find a way out, and humanity would be threatened once more. But not in his, or Buffy's lifetime, thank god.

"You said…Willow. Is she okay?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not really." She sighed. "Will's unconscious in a room not far from yours. They…god, Giles, the doctors don't know when she'll wake up. If ever."

Giles took this in. "She will, Buffy. She's strong. Willow will wake up soon, I promise. She'll be fine." As he watched a tear rolled down Buffy's cheek, he prayed desperately that he would be able to keep his promise.

"And Anya?"

"No word yet. We can only hope that she'll appear in a day or two. I hope that she just took off as soon as it was over, needed to think everything over, or something like that. Xander is…he's not good. He keeps saying that she's dead. I really hope he's wrong…" Buffy brushed her hair behind her ear. He took off for his flat as soon as we got you and Will to the hospital. I thought he should have some time to himself."

Giles frowned. "I think in these circumstances Xander needs someone to be there for him. Especially if he truly believes Anya is dead…who knows what he might do?"

Buffy nodded, now very worried. "I'll go round to get him in a minute, and take him back to my house."

"How is everyone else?"  
"Bad. Kennedy is with Will, she may have a broken leg. Vi has her head in a bandage and arm in a sling, Dawn and Andrew have seen better days, but Amanda seems to be fine. Oh and Spike. He got out okay."

Giles studied Buffy's face carefully. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What would I want to tell you?" Buffy tried to look innocent.

"It's just…when you mentioned Spike…" Giles stopped mid-sentence, as he saw her eyes flicker. Ah. He got it. "Nothing." Believe me, as soon as I get out of here it will be something. But he left it for now.

"Giles…" Buffy got up and straightened Giles' blanket. "I have to go now, but I'll come back later, to see how you're doing, okay?"

Her watcher nodded and smiled at her. She returned the smile, but faintly.

"Be safe…send my love to Dawn." 

Buffy nodded. "I will."

And she shut the door gently behind her.

*********

Buffy wandered back to the waiting area, grabbing an ice pack on her way.

Spike and Dawn stood up as she approached.

"Did you…"Dawn paused. "Did you tell him what had happened?"

Buffy nodded.

"Someone mind filling me in at some point?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Buffy smiled softly and pressed the ice pack to her forehead. "I'll tell you when we get back."

Andrew spoke up. "So…so are we going back to the house now? Cause I think I left my microwave on…"

"Andrew," Buffy looked at him, slightly amused. "It's not your microwave."

"We'll see…" Andrew looked at her as slyly as he could. "We'll see…"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned towards the others. "Amanda, Vi. We're going."

"What about Kennedy?" Vi pointed out.

"I stopped to check on her and Will after I left Giles," Buffy explained. "She wanted to stay a little longer. She'll call us just before she comes home."

They made their way towards the exit.

"There's someone we have to get before we go back…" Buffy announced.

"Who?" asked Vi.

"Xander."

*******

Rocking on his heels, Xander Harris shuddered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He couldn't face anything. Anyone. Not now. Not ever.

So he slowly turned around, his face shadowed by the dim lighting, and shuffled to the kitchen.

He tugged on the cold metal handle of the kitchen drawer. The drawer slid open to reveal a standard cutlery tray, but on top of them was a large, sharp kitchen knife.

Xander forced his shaking hand to reach towards the knife, and close his fingers around it.

It felt cool in his grip. Calming.

He examined it carefully and tilted it to the left. The sharp metal object glinted in the light, coaxing him to put it to his skin.

So he lifted his left wrist, put it to the edge of the knife, and held his breath. He wasn't going to break down. Not after all this. He didn't have any tears left.

Xander slowly released his breath, and prepared to leave the world.

"Xander!"

His head whipped up.

"Xander!!"

Buffy ran to his side and snatched the knife from his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" Her eyes were wide with fear, terrified that if she had been a second later, she might've lost another friend that night.

"I…" Xander stuttered. "I can't…not any more…" And with that he broke his promise to himself, and collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heap. "Anya…" he whispered.

His body shook with pure hatred for still being in this world when he could not share it with the one person who ever truly understood him. He had lost the woman he loved, and he just couldn't understand what he could have done to deserve this pain. He hated himself for being alive without her.

Buffy knelt down beside him, worry evident in her eyes, tears beginning to form again.

"Maybe…" she paused. "Maybe she survived Xand. We still don't know for sure." 

She got no response, only more tears.

So she took his hand and held it tight. "But we'll get you through this. Just come home with me, yeah?" The slayer tried to get him to stand up. "I'll look after you. You don't have to be alone…"

She slid her arm under his shoulder and supported him as they walked to the door of his flat.

As they stumbled out of the building, Xander almost hated himself for not being a second quicker, so he didn't have to face this world any more.

But another part of him, a saner part that was buried deep inside, took in Buffy's words and was grateful for them. He knew he didn't have to face this pain on his own anymore.

I'm not alone.

**********

Buffy turned the door handle to the Summers' residence wearily, and forced the door open. The second she did so, everyone piled into the house – Amanda and Spike supporting Xander. Vi, Dawn and Andrew shuffled into the living room, and threw themselves down on the sofa. Guess everyone's still staying here then…Buffy sighed but managed to smile encouragingly at Xander as Amanda and Spike helped him upstairs to her room. 

The remaining Slayer made her way to the kitchen to try and find a painkiller and maybe a strong cup of coffee. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard, the white medicine box from under the sink and sat down at the table. 

Leaning slightly backwards on her seat she could see Andrew setting up the sofa for himself; Vi laying out duvets on the floor; Amanda leaping down the stairs; and to her surprise Dawn hobbling down the stairs after her, armed with her own duvet and pillow to join them.

"Looks like they're settling down for the night then."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. She had felt Spike walk up behind her just before she noticed Vi making the living room floor her own.

Spike slipped off his coat.

"What do you want?" He said, walking over to the stove. "Eggs? Bacon?"

Buffy's head whipped round. "What?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're going to cook?"

"You need something to eat, luv," Spike grabbed a frying pan. "You're worn out."

"I'm fine," Buffy waved her hand dismissively. "Not hungry. Got post-fight and post-rainstorm jitters." She looked at him pointedly.

He bent down to lean towards her on the table and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Jitters or no jitters, you, Miss Summers, are going to have a meal," He smiled widely. "And like it."

Buffy rolled her eyes as he straightened up and got back to the stove.

"Now, eggs boiled or fried?"

"Scrambled." Buffy smirked

*********

Dawn's eyes widened and she backed away from the half-shut kitchen door. The ex-key could barely believe that she had just seen what she had. Buffy and Spike. Together. Again.

She stumbled over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step. I should've known… Dawn had noticed something was…different when they were at the hospital. But she had ignored it, not thinking…

She tried to be angry, and clenched her fists, ready to hit Spike for moving in on her sister again. Not that she would actually, you know, knock him out, but it would be worth a try. He attacked her…he almost…she tried to get herself mad at him again, but she just couldn't manage it. Dawn knew how much her sister trusted him now, and how she had forgiven him a long time ago. She remembered what Buffy had told her… "For the record? Spike knew how wrong it was. That's why he went away."

Dawn frowned, stood up and looked back through the crack in the door. The two were bickering; something about scrambled eggs and whether or not Buffy thought she would get food poisoning from Spike's cooking.

"You haven't cooked for over 100 years!" her sister screeched at the vampire.

"How hard can it be?" Spike threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

Buffy raised both eyebrows at him.

Spike mirrored her look.

Silence.

Buffy rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine!" she moved forwards in her chair. "But if I get food poisoning from weirdly-cooked eggs…" She made a slicing motion across her neck.

"I'll have you know I used to cook for my mum all the time," Spike said indignantly.

As they continued their argument, Dawn sighed to herself. She couldn't be mad at him, or her for that matter. And she was tired.

Dawn glanced back at Buffy and Spike. As Spike leaned forwards to kiss her again, Buffy melted and agreed to give the chef a chance.

Dawn almost smiled at the sight of them and agreed with herself not to make a scene right then.

So the Slayer's younger sister padded across the hallway and back to bed in the living room. And somehow? Knowing that they were together made her feel kinda happy.

*********

AN: *pokes reader* Review! There's a candy cane waiting for you behind the review button. Honest.


	6. Bubbles

The Elements Series 

Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think, are the big bad for s7, and all new characters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please!

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc

***

As Kennedy watched Willow breathing softly, she prayed silently for her lover's life. She missed her. It was so painful, just looking but not being able to help her. 

Suddenly Willow mumbled something under her breath, and inhaled deeply.

Kennedy frowned and leant forward. "Willow?" She brushed her hair from her eyes. "Can you hear me? Willow…?"

~~

_"Can you hear me? Willow…?"_

_Willow sighed. She wasn't ready to go back out. She knew that as soon as she gave in, as soon as she woke up, she'd feel that pain again. The redheaded witch observed her surroundings._

All she could see was white.

_Peaceful._

_Calm._

_"I could stay here…" She murmured to herself._

_"Willow??"_

_She put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound of Kennedy coaxing her back into the real world._

_She was safe here._

_It wasn't the same back out there. Out there she was lying in hospital, head bleeding and in more pain than she could deal with right now._

_A warm, pale hand slipped gently into hers._

_"Hey," Willow greeted the hand's owner. "It's not as clean out there as it is in here, you know. Dust. Dirt." She ran a hand through her hair. "It chokes you."_

_"You have to try. You have to be strong." The voice in her ear persisted._

_"Like an amazon," Willow whispered._

_"Like an amazon." _

_"Can't I just stop? Give up? Wave the white flag and take a bow…"_

_"What happens if the flag is dirty?"_

_"Wash it."_

_"With what?"_

_"Water, silly." Willow smiled._

_"What if there's no water?"_

_Willow frowned._

_"There are things you have to deal with," The voice continued. "Things you're needed for."_

_"Water?"_

_"More than water. Earth, fire, air. You have to be there."_

_"You can blow bubbles in water…" Willow murmured._

_"Sometimes the bubbles are the problem."_

_"You don't like bubbles?"_

_"I don't like problems," Tara squeezed Willow's hand gently._

*******

Buffy finished off her scrambled eggs, stretched her arms out and yawned.

"So…?" Spike asked. 

"So…what?" Buffy looked at him.

"Food…?"

"Oh…" Buffy tried to cover the fact that the meal hadn't actually made her insides go crazy. _Who knew that Spike, of all people, could cook? That's one for Giles' diaries… _

"We'll see whether or not I'm still breathing tomorrow morning."

Spike rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to get any compliments out of her, and stood up. "You should get some rest, luv. Long day an' all."

Buffy pushed her plate out of the way and put her head in her hands. "Not really wanting to do the sleeping thing at the moment."

Spike questioned her comment with a frown, and sat back down next to her.

"I mean…" Buffy turned to look at him. "Not really wanting to do the dreaming thing. My dreams…" She sighed. "Especially post-apocalyptic dreams…not much fun."

Spike nodded, understandingly. "So…Plan B?"

"I don't know…" Buffy leant back in her chair. "Patrol. Sit. Something…hey, maybe there's a movie on TV…" she murmured. The Slayer slipped her hand into Spike's, and stood up. "Feel like staying up with me? Though you know…if you want."

He squeezed her hand. "Sure, luv." As Spike watched her eyes droop, he wanted more than anything to fight her nightmares for her, cure her pain. "Anything to help…" But for once he was powerless to her demons – all he could do was watch her suffer.

*****

AN: Sigh. Poor Spikey, all not-being-able-to-help-y. Want him to try and help? Review, my dears, review.


	7. Porch

The Elements Series Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think, are the big bad for s7, and all new chracters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please! Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc 

***

Spike shut the door behind him, as he stepped outside into the sharp, cold night air, and shivered. Being a vampire, the temperature shouldn't have bothered him, but somehow the goings on of the past 24 hours mixed in with the full moon chilled him to the bone.

"How're you doing luv?"

He sat down next to the blonde huddled on the porch.

"Okay, I guess," Buffy grasped his hand, and leant towards him, comforted by his presence.

"Kennedy's back. Says she thinks she got something out of Willow earlier. Looks good." Spike tried at cheering her up, but got no response. Nevertheless, Spike went on. "The Whelp seems to be doing a bit better. Stopped taking to himself."

Buffy just put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Buffy…look at me…" Spike murmured softly. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Buffy titled her head to meet his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

Buffy's eyes widened with surprise, and lifted her head from his shoulder. "Okay, not what I was expecting but…"

"I mean…" Spike took an un-needed breath. "None of this is your fault. It's not your fault that Faith's gone. It's not your fault that Red or Giles are in the hospital, that Anya's missing or what Xander's going through." He touched her cheek. "You can't blame yourself for everything all the time."

A tear rolled down Buffy's cheek, and Spike wiped it away. "It **is** my fault." Buffy's voice caught in her throat. "I let this happen. I should've been more careful, quicker…" Another tear dropped to the ground. "Eight years, Spike. Eight years ago I shouldn't have ever let them help me. If I hadn't, maybe…maybe they would still be okay." She sniffed. "Willow would be at Oxford studying something so clever I can't even say its name," Tears began to flow freely down her face. "But now…now she's in hospital, unconscious and bleeding all because of me." Buffy swallowed and fiddled with Spike's sleeve. "I did this. It's me. Faith's…" She whispered. "Faith's dead because of me…"

"Faith got to live her life to the full for almost six years, in ways some people don't get to in a lifetime. All because of you."

"Because I died? Because I let Kendra get killed? Being chosen and shortening your life-span isn't something you usually thank people for…"

"She could never have reached the limits she did if she hadn't been chosen. Think. Faith's life wouldn't have had any real meaning to her, no higher purpose. But after she was chosen she could fight, she could release her pain in being the Slayer. Buffy…you're the reason Faith was willing to die. You inspire that kind of feeling in people."

"Great…" Buffy said bitterly. "I inspire people to get killed…"

"No," Spike held her hand tightly. "You inspire people to care that much about others. Faith five years ago would never have given herself up so willingly as she did last night. She sacrificed herself because she was ready to, because she knew what she had to do." He looked down. "Like that night at the tower. You knew. Just like she did."

Buffy shut her eyes tightly. "I'm the reason…"

Spike cut her off. "You're the reason that we're still here today, the reason we have enough strength left to keep on fighting. Buffy…" His voice dropped and he looked back up at her. Tears were streaming down the Slayer's face, but she didn't seem to care anymore. "You're our reason for living."

Suddenly, Buffy burst into loud, uncontrollable sobs and tears ran down her cheeks as Spike pulled her towards him. "Shh…" He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Buffy swallowed hard and looked up at him, pain evident in her eyes. "I love you too."

The Slayer wiped the tears from her cheeks, lay her head back down on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "I love you…" She repeated softly.

Spike put his arm around her, and stroked her hair. 

"Spike…" Buffy whispered, sleepily. "Tell me a story?"

"A story? Luv, you sound like a small child…" Spike smiled at her, slightly amused.

"For once I don't want to have to be the Chosen One." Buffy sighed, opening her blood-shot eyes to look back up at him. "All adult-y and responsible. Story?"

Spike shook his head in wonder at the strange yet beautiful woman in his arms. "Okay…"

Buffy shifted slightly so she was more comfortable, and closed her eyes again.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a young girl who was chosen for a very special job. One day a prince, with an unusually pale complexion and bleached hair, rode through her kingdom on his horse, and fell in love with her…" Buffy slowly drifted off into the land of dreams, a small smile on her tear-stained face, as he told their story of the past 4 years all over again – something neither had really reviewed since they turned the first page.

As he watched her sleep, Spike could only pray that she would have a peaceful rest, and that she could forgive herself for all things that weren't even her fault to begin with.

As he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the house, he failed to see the wind blow through the trees with an urgent gush; the neighbour's garden sprinkler falter for a fraction of a second; a burning star in the deep blue sky flicker, then disappear; and a daisy droop, as if it had just been picked.

If these four events had been noticed, well.

Maybe things would have turned out differently.

**End of Fire./Part1**

*********

AN: End of this part!! Moving on to Fire./Part 2 very soon!! But hey, only if I know you guys are still reading. :D How to let me know? Review, of course! :P

*gives reader a toffee apple*


	8. Author's Note for Fire: Part 2

Author's note – The Elements Fire: Part 2 

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, it really encouraged me!

I've switched around how I'm posting this, cuz where I originally posted it on a message board, one part filled a thread, but not so much here!

So, all 3 parts of "Fire" are in this thread.

Any ideas or suggestions are very welcome!!

On with part 2!

***marshmallies to all***

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	9. Starting over

The Elements Series Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think are the big bad for s7, and all new characters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please! Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc ******* The Elements – Fire:/Part 2 

Buffy Summers threw the heavy curtains open, and smiled as the warm sunlight burst into the living room, causing several groans from the happy campers crashing on the floor.

It had been nearly a week since the hellmouth had been sealed, and things were a little calmer. Sure, every day was living hell to get through, but at least it wasn't literally.

Giles and Willow were both still in hospital, and Giles seemed to be recovering. However, there was no sign that Willow might wake up any time soon. Kennedy was by her girlfriend's bedside almost 24/7, and the others visited everyday. Xander wasn't up to making the trip to the hospital yet though, as he spent most of his time in his room, arguing with himself and punching the wall. Buffy hadn't tried to stop him yet, as it seemed to help release some of his anger, but she was desperately worried about him. There had been no sign of Anya, but they weren't giving up hope yet, even if Xander had.

Buffy herself hadn't been dealing so well. Some days were harder than others and she had been tearing herself up over Faith's death. What if she had been a second faster? She could have saved Faith. What if…? Buffy shook her head. She was trying hard not to think like this…she had to get through it. At least she had Spike to help her. Spike was still staying in the basement, but on the floor now. Xander occupied Buffy's room, so she had initially gone into the basement to put out a sleeping bag on the floor, but Spike had given up his bed for her. It was also a comfort to be near him at night, as her dreams…nightmares…were tough to deal with by herself. And she could do without waking up the household by screaming every time her mind replayed Faith's death in her dreams.

As for Sunnydale, it was still pretty much deserted, but the residents who had fled before the battle had begun were slowly returning. Vampire activity was also gradually getting back to normal, much to her disappointment. Then again, she could hardly complain as patrol took her mind off things.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the front door interrupted her thoughts. 

Buffy frowned, padded along in her cream slippers to the door and opened it.

"Hello again, Miss Summers."

Buffy stared at the short man standing in front of her. "I know you…"

Whistler smiled and nodded.

"I have some important news…"

**********

AN: Wow, isn't that review button looking nice and shiny today? :D


	10. Shock

The Elements Series Timeline/Summary: Avoid if you're unspoiled for *anything* to do with season seven! The only spoilers I think are the big bad for s7, and all new characters in season 7.   
  
The Elements Series is set immediately after 'And It Rained…' So you must read that first! Also, this fic isn't pure Buffy/Spike - Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya and hints of Dawn/Andrew are also included. Others will appear later on too, and I'm open to ANY suggestions to improve the fic! (though I completely draw the line at B/A or Riley returning - lol)   
  
Distribution:  Just let me know please! Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all the characters, and so does ME, Fox, etc 

******* 

"Is everyone here?"

Buffy scanned the room. Spike, Amanda, Andrew, Kennedy, Vi, and Dawn were all seated at various places in the living room; waiting to hear the news Whistler had called them all there to hear. The Slayer turned back to Whistler, folded her arms and nodded.

Whistler took a deep breath and leant forward in his chair. "The Powers have sent me here for two reasons. Unfortunately neither is to do stand-up, so I've been told to skip the small talk. The first reason," he held up his index finger. "Is because they needed to warn you. Something is coming. Something with a big, neon, capital S. Something new, something different…"

Spike interrupted. "It's always bloody new and different. Why do we get a heads up this time round?"

"Because," Whistler explained, "You need to know this time round." He leant further forward and his voice dropped. "Because this time, you will fail." On the other side of the room, Buffy frowned. "You will fail." He raised his eyebrows, waved a hand casually and sighed. "Your own actions will bring about the apocalypse, and Sunnydale will cease to exist in this world as you know it." Whistler finished simply, sat back in his chair and smiled. "Oh, and the second thing…"

"Hold on…" Buffy frowned and stood up. "You're saying that we will be responsible for the end of Sunnydale, and the apocalypse. And what, the Powers That Be just, oh, decided to let us know?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Why the hell should we trust you? Don't remember you being entirely all-knowing last time we met."

Dawn spoke up. "Last time? There was a last time?"

Buffy nodded and shifted her gaze. "Before I killed Angel. He showed up at Giles' house."

"But was I wrong?" Whistler pointed out. "I may not make much sense most of the time but at the end of the day…was I wrong?"

"Doesn't mean you're right this time." Buffy whipped her head round to him and threw her arms in the air. "For that matter, how do I know you were even right last time? You just babbled away about things not turning out how they were supposed to." She crossed her arms again. "Which doesn't give you good authority to come here and tell us how something *will* turn out." Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Seems like the Powers aren't exactly great with Sunnydale's weather forecast."

"No," Whistler spoke quietly and looked up at her. "But at the rate you're all going, it won't be a surprise if it does."

The room fell silent.

"Look at you," Whistler continued. "You're all a mess. None of you are prepared for what's coming, and it will come, mark my words. You're all still reeling from the fight a week ago, and although you have pain to deal with, the world doesn't stop turning. People will be killed, demons will be set loose, and the apocalypse will come about. Again." Whistler stood up. "You're not ready for this. You won't know what's hit you. And the strength of the punch will knock you out, so get ready to see stars, kids."

The silence in the Summers' living room was deafening.

"Knew I shoulda done stand up…" Whistler muttered. "I suck at the serious stuff…"

Finally, Amanda spoke up. "A-and the second thing?" Her eyes were wide.

Whistler smiled. "Funny you should ask kiddo…"

Xander listened carefully to the rhythmic beat of his heart, accompanied by his slow, steady breathing. It was interesting how the two kept him alive. Breathing in…out…in…_It's just air._ Tiny gas particles floating around them day by day…the reason people can go on living…take that away and…nothing. Everyone would die.  
  
Death. It was a fascinating idea. To end…to be ended. And then nothing you did or have done matters any more. Death was all around him…the cause for his pain… You could probably say that he was almost obsessed with it now…what had she felt, when she died? He wanted to know. He needed to know.   
Did she scream?   
Did it hurt?   
Xander wanted to wish that it hadn't but…he was sure it must have.  
Was she in a better place now?  
Was she in a place free from death, from pain?  
He wanted to be there with her…to see her, to hold her.  
  
He laughed quietly to himself. What would his friends say if they knew he thought like this every day now? Every moment he was alive longer than Anya? He had always been the joker...the happy one. Never any dark and gloomy thoughts. If only they could see him now...   
  
Rolling over to lie on his side, he thought of Anya before...before it happened.  
It was true what they had both said so long ago. Only it wasn't so long ago…only a few months…Xander frowned. Time was slipping away from him.  
They had said they still loved one another, so very much. But that didn't seem to mean anything then…but now he knew. He loved her and she loved him. Their love didn't mean anything then but now…their love extended beyond death.  
Death wasn't a border for him anymore…just a path he knew he had to take. And one day, one day soon…  
  
"Aaaahhh!"  
  
Xander sat up abruptly as the loud shrieking coming from the living room below interrupted his thoughts.  
  
_Huh?_  
  
Grim thoughts gone from his head but replaced with worry for the owner of the high-pitched yelp, he pressed his ear to the floor to try and hear what had caused the outburst…

****


End file.
